


皮克车……简称皮卡

by guanggao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanggao/pseuds/guanggao
Summary: 我今天是一次性把我所有的存粮都上缴了，欧洲总攻皮渣这回也被攻了。第一人称。这是我和维故的接龙，她好像没有ao3账号所以在这里@一下





	皮克车……简称皮卡

前文：你是一个愤怒的球迷，气愤皮渣勾引梅西小法伊布等，所以作为邻居你绑架了因为忘记开门密码在家门口转圈圈的皮克。  
你把皮克抓紧地下室将他的眼睛蒙起来，让他处于一个惶恐不安的状态。皮克还妄想和你谈条件，发现没用开始恐吓你（嗯……奶凶奶凶的）。  
你看着他压低了声音，“你这样我更有兴致了。你叫啊，你叫的越大声我越兴奋～”  
他愤怒的看着你，让人更想凌辱了。“你不知道嘛，你这个神态我更想欺负你了。”  
皮克：“你tm是变态吗?居然艹男人!真tm恶心!”  
你：“调戏梅西伊布的时候你不也挺开心的嘛。”  
皮克：“我和他们什么都没有，只是普通的队友，你竟然以为我们……艹真恶心!”  
你：“不是?那更好了，正好尝一尝皮看穿巴萨未来主席是什么滋味。”  
然后扑向了皮克，亲吻他的眉毛眼睛鼻尖最后落到唇上，舌尖轻舔皮克的唇，临摹他的唇弓，轻咬他的上唇，这时皮克狠狠咬住了你的下唇，口腔里瞬时充满了血腥味。皮克故意踢往你的下方。你将他绑成一个m型，把他对着镜子，让他看他自己的样子。皮克侧过头闭着眼，你捏住他和下颚，迫使他张开嘴，然后你把jb插进他的嘴里。一股腥味，他很难受想吐出来。他睁开眼瞪大了眼睛看着眼前的巨物拼命的摇头后仰，这时你另一只手抓住他的小弟弟，顿时他一动也不敢动了。  
你逼迫性强制插入他的嘴巴，说你自己不好好做，到时候疼的是你自己。你一边插一边帮他撸硬，翘起的龟头摩擦着他敏感的上牙堂。你看着充满雄性气息的肉体因为欲望臣服在你面前。他看着你的yj渐渐着迷了……  
多余的唾液占据了口腔他难受的滑动舌头碰到了你的yj，这种似有若无的感觉让你很舒服，你看着他因为欲望而意乱神迷的神情，更加用力的插入。他快要不能呼吸了，流着口水含糊不清的说：“不要……”  
你：“不要?”你停止了挺动，手上的动作也停了下来。皮克见你停下来难受的扭动着轻声说着不要。  
你：“不要什么?”  
皮克：“手，不要，不要停!”  
你：“真是诚实的可怕呢～我这么卖力你就没什么表示吗？”  
皮克茫然的看着你，你扶着jb轻轻顶了顶皮克的后穴，皮克吓的想合拢双腿，但是双腿被绑着。你把他的头对着镜子想让他看着自己是怎么被操的。  
皮克：我，我用手和嘴帮你好不好?  
“我就要进入你那个温暖的地方。”你说。  
你双手抱胸笑看着他，下身高昂的对着他。  
皮克心知这一关逃不掉了，说：“我，我自己来!”  
你：“我会让你逃跑?”  
皮克：“我要自己扩张!”说完脸爆红。  
你拿出一管水枪，皮克看着你手中的东西瑟瑟发抖，你将水直接对准进入，水流肆意的扫射。突然皮克呻吟了一声。是你找到了他的g点。他嘶哑的叫着，受不了。你寻了个塞子故意堵住不让水流出来。他被堵的难受，内壁被温暖的水填满。你又故意揉捏着他身上。他身上一片片的红印出来了。  
你含住他胸前的红果，另一颗被你的手照顾着。另一只手划过他凸起的肚子抚摸他的双腿内侧，结实又富有弹性的肌肉在你的手掌下颤抖着。  
你给他套上来yj环，他难受的扭动着呻吟着。你：“嘘～没有我的准许你不准射出来来吧我的小猫咪，我们出去溜达溜达。”  
你给皮克带上项圈，给他手脚松了绑，让他下床爬行。卧室里铺的都是地毯，不会对运动员的膝盖有损伤，但你还是不满意，你想了想拿出了一个圆圆的熊耳朵的发箍，戴在了皮克的头上。拽了拽手上的绳子，说：“走吧，我的小猫咪，我们出去走一走～”皮克剧烈的摇头一动不动。  
你一巴掌狠狠的拍在他的屁股上，“不走我就永远不让你出去了哦～”皮克泪眼汪汪的看着你，仿佛在祈求，他知道巴萨队大部分球员都住在这一片，出去就会碰到他们。“真是拿你没办法。”  
你给他一件大衣让他穿上，解开他的颈圈，但是拿出一副手铐，铐住了你们俩的手，你握着他的手说：“这样可以出去了吧?”  
————我是出去happy的分割线————  
天渐渐黑了，你和皮克没有遇到什么人，皮克夹着肛塞一直紧绷着身体看到家门他放松了下来，你看到皮克家的门是开着的，你贴着皮克的耳朵说：“我们回家吧。”皮克红着脸点了点头，冷风吹过皮克光滑的小腿，皮克抖了抖身子，你搂着他的手紧了紧。他靠在你怀里一声不吭。  
你进了屋就把他按在玄关的墙上吻了起来，脱掉了他的大衣，又含住他的粉色乳头。皮克大声呻吟起来，之前在外面没走一步都是那么难熬。这时从屋里走出了一个人，疑惑的说：“皮克?”  
皮克身体猛的一僵，推开了你，尖叫着喊：“里奥!!!”  
“你怎么在这里??!!!”皮克大惊失色。  
里奥疑惑的说：“不是你忘了开门密码让我来的吗？”  
梅西看了看皮克又看了看你，乖巧的笑:-D“你是杰拉德的男朋友吗？”  
你想了想今天囚禁捆绑逼迫皮克又差点强了皮克要服刑多少年咽了口口水。皮克：“他是！”你和梅西都瞪大了眼睛看着他。  
梅西看着皮克夹着肛塞的样子，点了点头说：“那我先走了。”  
你还没从被男朋友+见家长里面走出来，皮克：“还要继续做吗？”  
你看着皮克发现他哭了，你一时手足无措，想哄皮克又不敢哄。  
“你满意了吧，如果我说你不是我男朋友所有人都会知道我被一个男人强奸了，可是现在所有人都要知道我，皮克是一个同性恋了!”皮克红着眼睛大吼。  
你牵着皮克坐到沙发上。你亲吻着皮克的额头说：“这样不是正好嘛，你离不开我，你只有我。”  
皮克看着你默默不语，“你真是个变态。”  
“但我只对你一个人变态。”你温柔的说。  
你想其实自己根本不是因为皮克渣梅西，小法，伊布而生气吧，其实就是在乎他啊。哪怕他会因此身败名裂，你也无所谓。你要他只看着你，而不是看着那些人。  
你：“我喜欢的是你，不是梅西也不是伊布或者法布雷加斯，我这样对你是因为吃醋了嫉妒你对他们那样……”  
你深情的抓住他的手对他说：“我心里只有你。”  
皮克抓着你的手仿佛抓着救命稻草，“真的?”你亲吻着皮克，手不安分往皮克的腰上试探性摸去。“我只对有欲望，就是最好的证明。如果全世界都知道你是同性恋了，那正好，你可以退役永远在我身边了，我养你，你像一等待丈夫回家的妻子一样每天什么都不穿的等我回家艹你。”  
皮克瞪着你又羞又怒浑身发抖。  
你：“怎么?我的小猫咪发情了，想要了?”  
皮克坦诚的点点头，俯下身将你的拉链拉开，隔着内裤给你舔。你被刺激的勃起了，在皮克的脸颊上刮蹭着。他的脸上被你弄满了湿润的痕迹。  
皮克张开嘴，眼睛被刺激得红起来，闪烁着泪花。  
你被刺激的更加兴奋了，皮克口中的物体更加胀大了几分，将他噎得难受。  
你拔掉了皮克的肛塞，激得皮克大声呻吟，淫水顺着大腿流淌下来。皮克口腔的震动让你又大了几分，你拍了拍他吧jb从他嘴里拉出来，皮克看着你一脸渴望。  
你让他转过身跪着，py对着你，你岔开大腿坐在沙发上，皮克努力的撅起屁股努力让py蹭上你的阴茎……  
前方道路拥挤，请您后门下车。


End file.
